Love is in the air
by Takeonefortheteam
Summary: Marceline falls head over heals for Bubblegum.
1. Chapter 1

She looked out at the crowd. None of which held the person she was looking for. Had she read the letter right? It said to meet her at the door by the exit. She was standing here. Where was her admirer? She thought about the many possibilities that held the exciting thought of what that person looked like. Were they cute? A guy or girl? Since she was gay she hoped it was a girl but she would be nice to the fella if it wasn't.

A smile spread across her face as she saw a girl sitting by herself reading... what was it? A science book? She really didn't think she came in a club to read a book. Then again people did weird things. Like reading a science book in a club for example.

She decided she would walk over and introduce herself. Even if the beauty told her to back off. Making sure her clothes were just right, she walks over with a little smile on her face.

"Ouch!" she had tripped over the girl's book bag and landed right on her face. "Oh my god. Are you okay? I should really move my mess out of the way" Marceline stared in complete adoration. "I can't believe that just happened. I'm so sorry" she said and laid her hand against Marceline's shoulder. "It's okay really. I should look where I'm going." Marceline felt a sudden shock go through her entire body. Rubbing her head and realizing it was bleeding, she doesn't say anything but instead looks at this girl and smiles. "I'm really sorry. Are you sure you're okay?" this girl wouldn't stop apologizing. She noticed the girl was biting her lip in a way she found very cute. "Hey. Look. I'm okay." She walks away without another word thinking about why she didn't ask the girl her name.

Bonnie:

The girl that had just left was a mystery to her. She was dark and kind of cute. No she can't think like that. Her family would kill her.

She couldn't believe that girl just came out of nowhere! She wasn't even paying attention. Science class was kicking her butt. She had to get a few extra study hours in before she took her exam. Her grade depended on those few hours. That girl had messed it all up. For some reason she couldn't get her face out of her mind. She was just a regular girl. One that interrupted her thoughts. She hadn't gotten anything done since that girl tripped. She knew she had hurt her head but... she guessed... With fear of embarrassment she didn't say anything.

Trying to figure out the correct formula, she messes up and green smoke fills the room. She coughs and sputters. Wow that is not the right amount of acid she thinks as she cleans up the mess. "Maybe I should just take a break. I've been at this all day." She says out loud to no one in particular. She picks up her room making it sparkly clean again. She sits down on her bed and closes her eyes, not trying to fall asleep. Thinking about that stupid science paper due soon, the girl with the dark hair pops into her mind again. "Wow. Again?" she says thinking about the only reason that made sense to her... For the dark haired girl to keep popping into her brain. She was definitely different. She held her attention quite well considering she never really paid much attention to anyone. With school taking all her attention and all. Her parents had asked her to please be more active with the family. But why? She was into her thoughts and very different views on life. She was into different things, thought differently, looked different, and she wasn't very popular either. Every one of her brothers and sisters were hits in school. People constantly asked to hang out and party. They got drunk and high frequently. She however was very different she stayed home and studied, made great grades and thought things through. She didn't need to know what they thought. She just needed to be happy. She just needed… she let the thought end there. She didn't know what she really needed. She felt like she need to be by herself but she really didn't know. The dark haired beauty popped up in her head again. "What's with this girl?" she says out loud and throws her arms in the air. Maybe she needed to think a little harder and she would go away. Or maybe she should find this girl. Find this girl and meet her. Meet her and talk about things for hours. A smile crept across her face. Talk for hours about each other and their life expectations. She stops smiling. She took this way too far in her brain. She always thought her brain was a bit malfunctioned. It seemed that she always dissected things in a different way than most people would.

Most people accepted the fact that they had their crap in the way and some girl tripped over it and that they had to apologize for it. She on the other hand took it as she might have just found her soul mate. She gasped at the thought of that. She smiled and moved her hair out of her face. It was time for a haircut. Maybe should could get freshened up and maybe run into this girl again by accident. She thought about the places a girl like her would be this late in the evening. She really didn't have a clue. That girl seemed mysterious and different. She really didn't know if that was true either considering the girl only said like ten words to her. Shrugging her shoulders and smiling, she picks out clothes that speaks her general thought. A pink miniskirt with a white low-cut. She rethought that. She didn't want to look like a slut. She traded those out for purple skinny jeans and a pink elbow length shirt. "Now that will do it" she thought as she looked in the mirror and cringed at the sight of her hair. Using her curling iron, she makes little curls and makes her hair flip out just right. Being happy with the look that was staring back at her in the mirror, she does final touches to her little amount of makeup. She felt pretty, confident, and simple. Even if she wasn't wearing a mini skirt she could be pretty right? Hopefully that girl thought so. Shrugging it off, she puts her bag over her shoulder making sure not to forget her science book. Maybe she could get in a few study hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline was laying on her bed listening to her iPod. That girl just wouldn't leave her thoughts alone. It had been a couple hours since she fell head over heels for that rare beauty. Literally. It was late and she doubted that the girl would be out this late. Maybe she was wrong; maybe she was an outgoing, happy, cheerful girl who happened to like girls. She kept her fingers crossed.

She realized she had to find out that girls name. Even if it took her a long time she would. That girl seemed to shine. She was bright. To the point everyone around her was shining too. She just put off that cute ambiance. She drew Marceline to her. Marceline had to find her and talk to her.

"Hey Marcie. How's your day going?" looking up and seeing her mom standing in her room, she smiles. "It's been okay. I just have my mind somewhere else." Her mom nods. "Yep. I understand. Work has got me frazzled to the point of no return. I have paperwork stacked to the ceiling." Her mom looks at her and tries to read her expression. "Wait I know that look. You are crushing!" laughing at her daughter, Marceline's mom smiles big and sits beside her on the bed. "So. Who is it? Who's the lucky guy?" "Mom you know I like girls. Not guys" seeing her mom cringe; she pats her on the arm. "I know. I shouldn't but I like it this way. The girl is so pretty. I don't actually" she shrugs while saying this. "Know her name. I saw her at a club and she caught my eye almost immediately. She hasn't left my mind since."

Her mom nodded like she understood but knowing full well she didn't, she smiles. "Mom I know you don't agree but maybe you could help. It's not the same as man and women but it has the same feelings." She saw her mom bite her lip. She took it as maybe she was trying to say the right thing. She really didn't want to know what she was thinking. "Baby girl. My mom always told me to go after what you thought you deserved." She left letting Marceline think about that.

Bonnie:

She didn't see the dark beauty anywhere. After all she needed to study. She needed to pass that exam. She thought it was good she wasn't around. Heck, who cared if she was? She couldn't think straight when she wasn't. She didn't even know the girl!

Then she saw her. Standing by the wall as if she was looking for someone. She looked up from her book long enough to take a quick look to make sure she was still standing there. She was gone. She looked around the club to find the dark beauty nowhere. Frowning and wrinkling her face up, she picks up her things and begins to leave. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She jumps almost scared by the sudden touch. "Hey don't be scared. I just saw you sitting by yourself so I just wanted to know if you wanted to let me buy you a drink." Smiling and nodding at the same time, she accepts and asks her to sit down. "I thought you looked familiar." She said with a little more attitude than she intended. She sounded like she didn't want her to be here.

She sits down and looks at her for a long time. "What do you like? Let me guess… a beer... miller light on school nights but a margarita on the weekends?" gasping playfully, "how'd you know that?" the girl smiles and blinks slowly. "You just seemed the type and besides the fact I'm telekinetic." Not really believing that, she just plays along with it. "Is that so? Then why didn't you already know my name the other night?" Bonnie leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest. "Okay you caught me. I don't know your name but I do know I want to know it." Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "Oh is that so?" this girl was slick. She knew what to say. Bonnie knew she had to watch it. This one was sneaky. "You seem like you're pretty popular with the girls." Bonnie watches her get nervous. "Not really. I don't really talk to girls that much. I pretty much keep to myself." "I understand that. I have the distinct feeling that everyone around me is stupid." The dark beauty makes a face. "Oh? I'm pretty smart. At least I thought I was. Thanks for clearing that up." Ouch. Strike one for bonnie. "I'm sorry I didn't mean everyone, just ones that think it's cool to talk about the parties they just got drunk to the point of passing out or talking about drugs in particular. They show their ignorance really badly." She nods and acts like she understands. "I tend to get high." The smile bonnie had suddenly fallen. "I ride roller coasters you know?" bonnie laughs. "I'm sure you do" not wasting another minute, "what's your name? So you know, I have a story to tell my friends" she thought it over like she didn't really want to tell her. "Marceline. Marceline Abadeer." I like that name. It fits her Bonnie thought as she took a sip from her miller light. "I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum." She smiles at Marceline. They talked for hours loosing track of time.

Hours later

Wow. It was late. Way past her curfew. The college was probably locked up tight. "Do you realize it's like 2 am? I have school in the morning and a big chemistry test." Bonnibel says, not intending to sound like she wanted to leave because she really didn't. She enjoyed talking and being around Marceline. Maybe Marceline felt the same way, maybe she didn't. "It's late and the college is locked tight for the night. I took the bus here" bonnie looks in her purse. "And I have just enough money to get a hotel room" "I know you don't know me very well but I have an extra room in my apartment. You can take it for the night if you would like so you don't have to get a hotel room." Marceline said. Knowing full well Marceline was a sly person, she smiled and played along. "So, you're saying you will give a complete stranger a room in your apartment when you know full well I could something or kill you in your sleep?" Marceline laughs, making a beautiful sound bonnie found amazing. "You don't seem the type to kill someone. You're too sweet." Bonnibel laughed at that. "You really don't know me. I could easily fly off the handle." Marceline made a face. "I seriously doubt that." Marceline slides her chair back and stands up. As she stretches her long body, she smiles. "Well. It's getting late and I have school in the morning. Come little duck, my apartments this way." Bonnibel follows and stays behind just so she has a good few of Marceline's butt. Wow she's got a nice rear. She laughs to herself as they walk out to her car.

"Nice ride!" Bonnibel stands beside Marceline and smiles. What is it? A mustang? A Camaro? This girl rides around in style Bonnibel thought. Bonnibel knew she got all the girls. She had to be careful or she may get heart broke and she couldn't do that.

It took about thirty minutes to get back to her apartment. They talked the entire way back home.

She lived in an abundant part of town, plenty of people around. By the looks of it she was popular. A lot of people were saying hello and striking up a conversation. Not many asked who Bonnibel was though. That gave her the answers she needed. She just needed to think about things. Maybe she was getting in over her head. Maybe she wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt. You're a little smaller than me though." Marceline says and hands her the clothes. Marceline realized that Bonnibel was very smart just by the way she carried on a conversation. She was really attractive. She especially liked the way Bonnibel dressed and carried herself. She was always bright and happy. She helped Marceline with her attitude. She found herself smiling more than usual just by watching Bonnibel talk. The way she talked fascinated her. She was way above Marceline's head but she really didn't care about that. She kind of liked her superior attitude. Not superior like she was better than Marceline just like she knew what she was talking about.

"You can change in the bathroom. It's the second door on the left down the hallway." Marceline points to the only hallway in the apartment. "thanks." Marceline watched Bonnibel and smiled. She decided she was hungry, so while Bonnibel was changing she cooked at four am. It was funny how she wasn't even sleepy. She laughed at that. She hardly ever slept. She remembered her parents said she had something like insomnia? She really didn't know what it was. She found herself cooking or just doing something to soothe her very frequent boredom.

She heard the door open and looked down the hallway at a girl who was swallowed whole in her overly baggy clothes. "They're a little big on me" Bonnibel made a face and pulled on the shirt. "But I guess more room is better" Marceline heard the sweet sound of her laughter. Her stomach did cartwheels. "I'm making pancakes. Would you like some?" Marceline asks with her back towards Bonnibel so she can't see her blush. "Um sure, you know it's like four A.M.?" Bonnibel smiled. "Yea, I don't really sleep." Marceline couldn't really think and wasn't paying attention. That usually didn't happen. She tried to pay attention best she could. Bonnibel was a huge distraction.

She smelled the stink of smoke and just as she went to cut off the stove, the sprinklers went off and soaked them both.

All she could do was smile. She looked over at Bonnibel and she was just standing there. They both burst out laughing. Marceline laughed until she cried, she had never done that before and who better to share it with than Bonnibel? She was beginning to like this girl.

"I'm so sorry about that" Marceline says between the sounds of laughter and the constant spray of water. "Well doesn't this sound familiar?" Bonnibel covers her mouth and giggles. Marceline closed her eyes. There go the cartwheels again. "Let's go get into dry clothes. I'm freezing!" Marceline says and drags Bonnibel along.

Bonnie:

This girl was a piece of work. She was just what everyone liked. She was dark and funny and kind of cute. Bonnibel liked her attitude. She had the very opposite attitude from herself. She found herself staring at Marceline. She couldn't help it. She was just fun to watch. She noticed she'd get nervous and start shaking. So she'd shove her hands into her pockets. That was cute too.

"Since our snack is utterly ruined, want to head out for ice cream?" Marceline asks interrupting all of her thoughts. "Um, sure. If that's what you would like to do. I could go for ice cream."

Bonnibel really didn't understand Marceline. Most of her friends were like Bonnibel. Very … plain. She realized no fun at all. Marceline made her laugh without even trying. Marceline was fun, energetic, and kind of crazy. Bonnibel loved it.

"Where are we going?" Bonnibel asks while stifling a yawn. "We are going to a very old but very good ice cream palace. I've been going ever since I was a little girl." Marceline smiled beside Bonnibel. "That is if you don't fall asleep first" Marceline says, watching Bonnibel outside the corner of her eye. "I can stay awake. I promise…" Bonnibel felt herself drifting away but didn't want to say anything. "Do you think we could be back before six? I have school and need at least a couple hours of sleep." Marceline nods at Bonnibel. "Yes of course" Bonnibel liked this girl. She knew Marceline was different, she knew she was well liked. She just didn't know if she could trust her. She seemed sweet enough. Seeming sweet enough always seemed to rip her in half. At least that's how it usually happened. She grew attached because the person would be "sweet" but they'd leave and make her feel worthless. Completely worthless and stupid. Stupid for trusting them and not listening to her friends. They had warned her but they were nice. Right, like a lion can be sweet but if it wants to eat you, you're dead.

She laughed at her analogy. "What's funny?" Marceline asked. Apparently she had been talking but Bonnibel wasn't listening. She was indulged in her own life struggles. "Oh I made a joke and it was funny." Making up an obvious lie she knew Marceline was going to challenge, Marceline asks what it is. "Oh, um. Knock knock." Bonnibel says making up a random nothing. "Whose there?" Marceline makes a face. "Orange." "Orange who?" Marceline laughs knowing this joke but doesn't let on to it. "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" wow. Bonnibel was a complete dork. It was sad she knew it. She was just hoping Marceline didn't think she was a dork. "You know that's the oldest joke ever. But it did indeed make me laugh." Marceline says and laughs. Bonnibel found herself smiling and laughing because Marceline knew she was a dork but didn't care. She was impressed. Very impressed. "You know I'm insane right?" Marceline says. "Yea we all are. In one way or another." They continued to talk about insanity. They were both crazy.

They both ordered the same ice cream. They both used spoons. Bonnibel couldn't reason how they had the same thing in common. That was a little thing though. That really didn't shape a relationship. What was she talking about? They were friends. Just friends. She wished they were more than that. Oh how did she ever wish that.


	4. Chapter 4

The accommodations at Marceline's weren't exactly what she had led them on to be. She didn't have two bedrooms. She barely had a couch. Her apartment was tiny but Bonnibel would deal with it. It was way better than a hotel though.

"I'll take the loveseat, you take my bed. Besides, I don't sleep anyways." Marceline told Bonnibel. Bonnibel smiled and laughed. "No I'm the guest I want the floor." Marceline laughed at that. "Exactly, you're the guest. I get the floor you take the bed." Marceline shot Bonnibel a stern look. "End of discussion." So she could hold her ground. Bonnibel liked that. She was very demanding and if she didn't do what Marceline asked she was given a stern look. Boy, if looks could kill she'd be dead right now.

She did what queen Marceline said and got ready for bed. Marceline had bought her all the necessities for bedtime. She primped and prodded and did what she had too. Walking to the bed, she notices how nice and neat everything is. Everything had its place. It was neat and organized. Very different from how Marceline acted. Marceline as she expected, jumpy, and very different from herself. She was a very complicated person. Bonnibel had realized that, just by the way Marceline mumbled under her breath when she brought up family. Bonnibel never heard what she said she just connected the dots. Marceline had problems with her family. She wondered what was up with that. She also knew that she herself had problems with her own family. She didn't understand them and they sure as hell didn't understand her. She was her own person. She wasn't being crafted by society. Unlike most of the people she knew. She had the feeling Marceline didn't either. Marceline had this certain aurora, like she knew what she was doing but kind of doubted herself. Bonnibel liked that about her.

She lay in bed thinking of Marceline and their day together. It was certainly fun. Weird, yet very fun. Bonnie smiled to herself in the dark and saw the flash of lighting and heard the boom of thunder. She yelped loudly. She was horrified of thunder. It had been her biggest fear for as long as she could remember. She shoved her head under the blanket and made no sound. As if the thunder could hear her and it would hurt her if it did.

She heard a knock at the door. "Are you ok?" Marceline whispered through the barrier between the two women. "I heard you yelp so I thought something was wrong." Bonnibel smiles at her concern and stifles a nod in the dark, but then realizes Marceline couldn't see it. "Yes I'm fine just a little scared is all." Bonnibel was hoping she would come in and sit with her. In some weird way she comforted her. She heard no more sounds, she assumed Marceline had left and went back to whatever she was doing, but then she heard the door open. "This is the only bathroom and I have to use it." Bonnibel laughed and says jokingly, "when you get back lets cuddle I'm freezing!" Bonnibel was just kidding but in all actuality she really wanted it.

Marceline:

Bonnibel had surprised her. She didn't expect her to want to be held. She seemed more of the independent type. She herself was freezing so she understood where she was coming from.

She did her business and washed her hands. She wasn't even tired at all. Oh yea, she never would be. She laughed at that.

Coming out of the bathroom and into the darkness, she tripped several times making a bunch of noise. "Are you okay?" she heard Bonnibel stifle a laugh from underneath the comforter. "I was okay until you laughed at me" Marceline said in the saddest tone she could. Bonnibel apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry you-" Marceline cut her off with a small giggle. "What's funny?" Bonnibel asked quickly. Marceline sat in the floor and looked at Bonnibel in the dark. She watched the shadows bounce off her face. Every time the lightening lit up the room, Bonnibel flinched and whimpered. She sounded pitiful. She reminded Marceline of a Chihuahua, they were cute and ferocious but they really didn't have bite. She acted big and unafraid but when it came to things like thunderstorms, she held her head beneath her legs.

Marceline however loved thunderstorms. They cleared her thoughts, helped her think better and smarter. She needed help with that right now. Her mind was swimming and she didn't quite know what to do. Bonnibel was smart and funny. She was glad she was her friend. She looked over at Bonnibel whimpering in the dark. She hoped they were friends. Maybe Bonnibel hoped that too. Marceline didn't really want to think about that too much.

"Can we watch a movie? You know, to get rid of the darkness." Bonnibel asked to the darkness, acting like she wasn't really sure where Marceline was. "sure." Marceline said. Marceline watched Bonnibel jump and she had to laugh at that.

"I have the Lion King, Last Song with Miley Cyrus, and the Notebook. Which one?" those were all of her favorite movies. If she didn't like those then there'd be a problem. After all Miley Cyrus was fine with long brown hair and the fact she could play piano was even better. Samba was her favorite character in the lion king. He was like herself. He wasn't very popular. After all she thought she killed her dad too. She shook away that thought. No I didn't. I didn't kill him. She looked over at Bonnibel and waited for an answer. "Well?" she says in a harsher tone than she intended. "I said lion king." Bonnibel acted hurt and that killed Marceline. "ok." Marceline says quietly. That was her and her dads' favorite. They watched it just about every day when she was little. She knew every word. Only because her dad would be goofy and act out everything they said. They'd make bets on who knew the most lines. She always won of course. That never stopped her from doing better than him even if he was older.

She put in the movie and sat on the floor against the bed. She made it a point not to get to close. She didn't want to scare her away. Then she heard the best thing ever.

"Will you get up here with me? It's really cold and I'm terrified of storms." Marceline's' heart jumped with joy. Those were the words that made her night perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a pretty good night. They had ate plenty of food and stayed up most of the night just talking, but best of all they had cuddled under a blanket and watched movies together. The feelings began to lose control. They didn't know how to control it. They didn't want to even if they knew how.

6 months later

"Marceline?" Bonnibel looked up at her with her head still lying on her chest. "Yea?" Marceline loved this girl. That was obvious. No one could change that. "What do you think about um, me?" Marceline bit her lip. She wanted to tell her exactly how she felt but she didn't want to scare her away.

Bonnibel

Bonnibel wanted to tell Marceline how she felt. She was horrified, but not of Marceline. "What do you think about um, me?" she asked Marceline and looked into her eyes with sincere seriousness. "Well, I like you." Marceline responds. Bonnibel could tell she had more to say. "And?" Bonnibel continued to look up at her. She wanted to her three words. She wasn't going to say it first. No not at all.

"Well. I like you, a lot. Um" Marceline pauses and runs her hands in her hair. "We've been together a lot longer than I thought we would." Bonnibel noticed how nervous she seemed. She could tell she had a lot to say. "But I don't know how you could ever fall for someone like me-"Bonnibel cut her off with a sweet kiss on the lips. She was now sitting in Marceline's lap. "I fall for you because you're you." Bonnibel kissed her again this time not pulling away. She wanted to show her. To let her know how she felt.

She kissed her again and left little kisses on her cheeks and neck line. Never stopping on the way to unbutton her shirt. She was positive this is what she wanted. "I want to show you how great you make me feel inside." She said sweetly, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" Marceline asked with as much as she could muster. Her voice broke. She was utterly nervous and Bonnibel liked that. She smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I've never been so sure of anything else" she finished unbuttoning Marceline's shirt and never stopped kissing her. She couldn't stop smiling.

Marceline cupped her hands underneath Bonnibels butt and kissed her sweetly while Bonnibel fondled Marceline's chest. Marceline moaned quietly and continued to kiss Bonnibel. Every now and then Bonnibel would pinch her nipples and Marceline would yelp. She took out her frustration by cupping Bonnibels butt roughly. She flipped her over. "Now I'm going to show you how to make love" Marceline ran her finger tips slowly along Bonnibels body that was uncovered. It sent shivers down her spine.

Two hours later.

They lay next to each other. Out of breathe and sweaty. Marceline definitely knew how to make love. It was so good but was so full of love. Every time Marceline kissed her or touched her she could feel it was filled with nothing but love. She loved Marceline so much. There was no doubt about that.

Bonnibel turns onto her side and looks at Marceline. She looked peaceful. She had her eyes closed. She was breathing slowly.

Running a finger along Marceline's naked body, Bonnibel kisses her on her neck and jaw line. "Marceline... Marcey, Marcey wake up! Come on baby get up" Bonnibel says sweetly. Marceline was the definition of perfection. She wanted to keep her forever and ever. And she was going to.

* * *

_**I know this is short. I've been really busy with school and basketball. I also got a new girlfriend so I've been neglecting Bubbline. Please Reveiw and fave.**_


End file.
